Colônia
__NOWYSIWYG__ Requirements Para colonizar é necessário pesquisar Expansão ( ). # Após pesquisar, é necessário construir um palácio. O número de colônias você pode ter é limitado pelo nível do seu Palácio. Por exemplo, para estabelecer sua 1ª colônia é necessário um Palácio Nível 1 e, em seguida, para fazer sua 2ª colônia o Palácio deve ser expandido para o Nível 2.O máximo nível do Palácio é o Nível 11, já que não é possível armazenar toda a necessária para a atualização em cada cidade. Isso significa que você não pode ter mais do que 11 colônias mais a sua Capital. Para fazer um Palácio nível 1 é preciso de 712 e demora cerca de 4 horas para ser construído. # São necessários , , e pelo menos 3 barcos de carga para cada colônia que queira estabelecer. __NOWYSIWYG__ Notes: Preparação para a colonização Ao estabelecer uma nova colônia, irá haver corrupção em todas as suas colônias (com exceção da Capital). Para reverter isso, é necessário atualizar a Residência do Governador em todas as colônias. Para não haver corrupção, as mesmas precisam estar no mesmo nível que o Palácio. __NOWYSIWYG__ Escolhendo a corretamnte ilha Você precisa escolher a ilha certa com cuidado. Se você tem amigos próximos, você pode trocar com ele recursos que você não tem. O é o recurso mais valioso no jogo, então você tem que ter pelo menos uma cidade de . Você tem que contruir pelo menos duas colônias de porque irá precisar para um progresso futuro. ; Note:: To build a level 3 Palace you need , so if none is available for trade, you will have to ensure that one of your first three cities is built on an island with a mine, or you will not be able to expand your Empire further until you have demolished one of your existing cities, or later in the game, build at Trading port and purchase the sulphur needed, if there is any for purchase. The is very important to build army to defend your cities and to pillage other players. The is the resource that you will need only for academies (researches and experiment's) and for the workshop (to upgrade your army). Here you can see how much you will need for the upgrades. __NOWYSIWYG__ Luxury Resources The first thing you must consider is the type of resource on the island you want to colonize. Sometimes this will depend on your strategy and play style. Generally, however, marble and wine are the safest bets because everybody needs these resources. Marble is especially valuable early on due to its extensive use in the construction of buildings. You may even consider getting two marble colonies prior to other resources, since you will be using that much and it is fairly easy to trade some marble to get the other resources you need. However it is sensible to have a wine colony as your second (if it is not your first) as trade can often be expensive or dangerous. Crystal glass is perhaps the least valuable luxury item. Crystal glass is necessary for certain recruting Doctors and Diving Boats, building academies and Temples, upgrading Units and Ships and conducting experiments (swapping it for research points) but may be a problem to buy or sell. If everyone follows these suggestions, a glut of marble on the market may be harder to sell, especially since Palaces and Governor's Residences are no longer needing too much marble each. # If you start on , get , then # If you start on , get , then (or because you will need it for the academy and workshop) # If you start on , get , then # If you start on then , and soon after that, you will need both and . # If you start on or, especially , another option is to move to a island and abandon your original capital. # A fourth town should probably be on or (if you already have colony for crystal) as it is mainly required to build Academies and later levels of the Palace and the Governor's Residence. * Choose the island depending on the area. For example, if you can not choose between marble and sulphur but is a lot more expensive than in that area, you should go for a island. On the other hand, might become a very expensive luxury item in the case where you are involved in a war. * Generally you need about one island for 3 towns. Based on that assumption, you can create a island, a island, the islands you need and all the rest . __NOWYSIWYG__ Resources levels You should look at the level of the island's resources (mouse over them in the island view). If the saw mill and the luxury resource mine have a low level, you cannot make good use of them. If the island is full of low-level players they may become inactive or try to leech all the time, making progress of the shared resources very slow. Try not to colonize an island loaded with inactives or people on vacation. Try and find an island that has high level resources because they will have donated a lot more building material to the resource mines. One note of caution, however, is that if you are relatively new or weak and you move onto an island with high-level resources, there are probably also high-level players that could easily farm your town if they wanted to, especially if you cannot or will not contribute your fair share to the island's resources. Most sensible players will allow a grace period of a few weeks if you are a small player before requiring that you begin donations. Check the miracle on the island, different miracles give you different benefits. __NOWYSIWYG__ Distância Tente escolher ilhas que não estão muito longe umas das outras, você frequentemente terá que enviar recursos para elas e se certificar de cada colônia está funcionando perfeitamente. Quando mais distante for as ilhas, mais sua frota comercial demorará em cada viagem para chegar em seu destino. __NOWYSIWYG__ Fundando a colônia Locais que podem ser colonizados têm bandeiras amarelas na ilha vista. Assim que você clicar na bandeira e pedir para criar a colônia, as obras da fundação aparecerão no local selecionado (imagem). Agora você terá que esperar que o navio de carga carregue e chegue ao seu destino. O espaço na ilha é imediatamente reservado depois de pressionar o botão "Fundar Colônia!". If you plan to send additional supplies of , , , or , you will need to have the appropriate number of additional Cargo Ships available (beyond the 3 needed for the new colony). If you send them at the same time, they will share the same action point. Note, however, that beyond some extra wood and a little marble to get the town started, you probably don't want to send extra resources, and here's why: * Corruption in a new colony is so bad that the first thing you probably want to do is upgrade the Governor's Residence, and beyond Level 1 you will also need to build and upgrade the Warehouse. In the meantime, you will have no use for crystal, or sulphur. However, the presence of a tavern that is upgraded quickly will promote population growth and tax revenue. * Unused resources will make you an easy pillaging target since greedy neighbours will know that a new town is likely undefended, and even weak players can easily steal from you until you get the colony's defenses up. You should deploy defensive troops to your new town as soon as possible to prevent this. A new town with a Level 1 Town hall (and no Warehouse) can only hold 1,500 of each resource. This is the maximum amount that you can send with your colony ships. Note that a new town receives 250 (taken from the 1,250 needed to build the colony), so the maximum additional wood you can send is capped at 1,250. You can start using your brand-new colony as soon as the ships return home, when you can start putting your new colony to full use. But remember that your new colony will not be 100% efficient from the start since it will have Corruption; you will need to build a Governor´s Residence to the same level as your palace for your colony to be completely productive. ; Note:: It is worth building a Carpenter in the newly-founded colony and upgrading it to the highest possible level, as it will save you a large amount of wood by the time you have upgraded your Governor's Residence and Town hall. __NOWYSIWYG__ After founding a new colony # Change your Town's name # Build and upgrade your Governor's Residence, along with the Warehouse as needed. Build a Tavern and upgrade as this will promote population growth while you are working to reduce corruption. Install a port and station a small but effective pillaging army. This way the town will become self sufficient in resources that are needed to develop your buildings. # Don't start gathering resources or research points in the Academy until you get corruption under control. Your citizens may be worth more for taxation at income (no corruption penalty) than in gathering resources or performing research, where they may suffer a severe penalty to productivity. An exception might be if you are dependent on the market for an expensive luxury item, which is holding up the growth of your other towns. # As your town matures and you start sending workers to the island's resources, remember to donate wood for upgrades in accordance with your level of usage, or your new neighbors may resent your leeching. __NOWYSIWYG__ Abandon colony You can abandon a colony from the Town hall. If you wish to abandon your capital, you must first move it to one of your colonies using the "Declare this town to be your capital" button in the Governor's Residence. __NOWYSIWYG__ Porque abandonar uma colônia Há várias razões para se querer abandonar a colônia. Umas delas é o local da ilha e o nível atual da ilha, que seria mais rápido e rentável se deslocar para uma mais desenvolvida do que tentar atualizar a atual ilha. Outra razão pode ser que você está insatisfeito com o recurso fornecido na sua ilha. __NOWYSIWYG__ Effects and tips When you abandon a colony, you lose all resources, citizens, and buildings in that colony. For this reason, it is a good idea to first demolish all your buildings to salvage some of their materials (you can't demolish the town hall), then ship those materials to a different location. You cannot abandon a colony until all "events" associated with that colony are cleared, which includes the shipping of your resources. So if you try and salvage materials, you will need to wait longer. Be careful when demolishing buildings that you save your warehouse until last, so that you don't accidentally lose goods by destroying it. Similarly, you should be careful demolishing your Trading port, as loading goods will become slower and slower. You may also want to build spearsmen out of your remaining population, and send those to other towns where they can be fired to add to your other town's population. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Guides